This disclosure relates to a system and method for creating visual job advertisements (which also may be referred to as “job ads” or “job postings”).
The Internet has become a primary source for individuals seeking new employment. When searching for new employment, individuals typically enter keywords into a search engine, and are directed to various job postings on company websites or third party websites such as Monster.com. These job postings are largely, if not completely, text-based, typically because a job posting is a legal description of a position. Users are required to sort through the text to determine whether the job posting fits their particular skill set. However, in lieu of taking the time to understand the text, some users will overlook job postings that would have been applicable to them. On the other hand, some users will simply apply to a job regardless of whether they are truly interested or qualified.